


Kanaya Wants To Write

by LuarRosa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: A very short story about Kanaya wanting to write something for her wifey





	Kanaya Wants To Write

Kanaya: Hey Roxy I Think I Need Your Help For A Little Something 

Roxy: what is it hon

Kanaya: I Meant To Ask Uh 

Kanaya: How Do You Write Things

Roxy: i dont know

Kanaya: What

Roxy: i just did!!!

Roxy: it made snense

Roxy: *sense

Roxy: i just had to ya know

Kanaya: I Really Do Not

Roxy: why do u ask tho

Roxy: is it wife related???

Kanaya: Could Be

Kanaya: It Could Help To Know How To Make A Little Something

Roxy: but you wan a book

Roxy: or a poem

Kanaya: I Do Not Know If Poems Would Be Enough

Kanaya: Compared To Most I Do Not Rhyme Very Well

Roxy: well cant say i rhyme well either

Roxy: but did u kno

Roxy: that my bby son

Roxy: can rap

Dave: hey did anybody say rap

Kanaya: I Thought He Would Appear At The Word Son Instead

Dave: what

Kanaya: I Need To Rhyme

Kanaya: How Does It Work

Dave: it doesnt

Dave: youre just born with it

Dave: its in your blood

Dave: you just deal with it

Dave: cause when you rap

Dave: you dont think about it

Dave: you just feel it, do it

Dave: like it was a trap

Dave: trying to go off everytime you

Dave: exist

Dave: and its not something you can really

Dave: resist

Kanaya: I Think I Got It Now

Kanaya: The Secret To Making Art With Words Is Just Being A Strilonde

Kanaya: I Can Never Do This

Kanaya: Goodbye

Roxy: arent u married to a lalonde

Kanaya: Yes What About It

Roxy: then ur a lalonde dummy

Kanaya: Oh

Dave: i mean you dont really need rhymes to write good

Roxy: yea you could just

Roxy: uh

Kanaya: Not Rhyme

Dave: yes

Dave: some of the best rappers never rhymed

Kanaya: Like Whom

Dave: like obama

Roxy: when did obama rap??

Dave: when wasnt obama rapping??

Kanaya: I Feel Very Lost At The Moment

Dave: oh shit, sorry

Dave: i dont know if i got any other plans

Dave: what about you mom

Roxy: theres one strilonde we didnt consider yet

Dave: oh fuck

Roxy: u kno im right

Dave: does he write though

Roxy: he raps just like you dummy

Dave: yeah but we tried that already

Kanaya: Dave Is Something Wrong

Dave: i don’t know.

Roxy: look we dont need to call him here if you cant today

Dave: no i

Dave: ill just go home

Dave: if he can help her, then i should go instead

Roxy: it doesnt work like that you silly

Dave: me and karkat had a movie to watch tonight

Kanaya: Is It In Which A Pollinating Flying Insect Enters A Realm That Is Inhabited By A Species Of Mammals Way Bigger Than His Colony And Accidentally Falls In Love With One Of These Said Mammals Who Works In The Field Of Gardening And Both Of Them Want To Pursue Rights For Said Insect’s Products Which Are Being Stolen By The Mammals

Dave: yes.

Dave: ill see you guys later

Kanaya: My Friend Do Not Go

Kanaya: I Have Yet To Repay

Kanaya: For The Important Lessons You Gave Me

Kanaya: So I Have To Say

Dave: what is happening

Kanaya: Initially I Felt Hopeless

Kanaya: Thinking I Could Not Rhyme

Kanaya: Maybe I Was A Bit Right

Kanaya: But Writing Poems Is No Crime

Dave: no seriously what are you talking about

Kanaya: I Sure Do Not Have Any Idea

Kanaya: But I Am Succeeding Somehow

Kanaya: For Maybe It Is In My Blood

Kanaya: Though That I Do Not Know How

Roxy: yeah its cute!

Kanaya: So I Just Wanted To Say

Kanaya: That You Helped A Lot

Kanaya: So Before You Go Away

Kanaya: Ill Just Say Hey

Kanaya: A Bad Friend You Are Not

Roxy: :0

Kanaya: I Know It Sounded Very Cheesy

Kanaya: But I Did Not Lie There

Roxy: davey?

Dave:

Kanaya: Did I Do Something Wrong

Dave: no i

Dave: these are happy tears

Dave: i really liked it

Kanaya: You Did

Dave: i *did*

Dave: im really glad you did all that for me

Dave: it was a kind move

Dave: i

Roxy: its ok bby dont worry

Dave: im so glad rose has you

Kanaya: That Means A Lot

Kanaya: Thank You

Dave: no, thank you for this

Dave: for rapping for me

Kanaya: Was It A Rap

Dave: for poeming me

Roxy: wow

Roxy: i love this family

Dave: mood

Kanaya: How Do They Say It Again

Kanaya: Same Hat

Dave: yeah.

Roxy: yea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone Is This How You Do These  
> It Is My First Fanfic Please Be Nice


End file.
